alice academy records day!
by msbearsama
Summary: class 2b of alice academy will be breakin records n mikan won't b prticipating bcoz she will be nullyfing their power and natsume never takes part in it so she is stuck with arrogant natsume. but as she spends time with him is hatered changing into love?
1. Chapter 1

Alice academy records Day!

Dear grandpa, today is alice academy's records day. it is the day when students here in alice academy try to break the old records of students. sounds fun right grandpa? we students of class 2b will be breaking class 2b's record guided by narumi sensei. We have to break records without using our alice so you might think i have a chance too but i won't because i will be nullyfying others power if they try using it. i really wanted to take part too but i am happy because i am of some help and i owe Hotaru 20 rabbits (alice academy money) and inchou 78 rabbits s i had to do it because they told me they would give 100 rabbits for it so i that leaves me with 2 rabbits. i heard that students from other class are using pill and special plants to nullyfy their power. Narumi sensei gave an alice enhancer pill so i could nullyfy thei power without being sick. We have our limitations to use our power. my friend natsume's life span decreases as he uses his power. Today there will be no lessons and we will be with Narumi sensei whole so i am very happy. our names will be listed in the academy record book if we are able to break any luck so wish us good luck grandpa.

in the academy hall

Mikan: wow! they have outdone it this time. academy hall looks great! ( there was all kinds food and drinks. it was decorated with banners and ballons and all)

Hotaru: (hitting mikan with her baka gun) stop gaping. focus! we have to win the money!

oh yeah! the record breakers would get 75 rabbits to spend in central town. (mikan was sure she saw rabbit sign in hotarus' eyes when she said it.)

Inchou: ya! let's do it!

now the whole class were cheering except for natsume and ruka who were standing in the corner.

mikan wals to them

Mikan: ok ruca pyon, natsume! go for it! do your best and make class 2 b proud!

Ruka blushed and natsume smirked.

Mikan: why r u smirking natsume? don't you wanna do it. i think you can do it right ruka pyon?

ruka: uh ya...(going red) and thanks mikan for cheering for us.

Natsume: (looking at ruka going red) sigh! you are so noisy polka!

mikan: (angry) don't call me that! i am not wearin polka today(natsume had seen her polka dot underpant when she had bent ova to get ball)

Natsume: (smiling at her reaction) ya ya.. sure (eyerolls)

mikan: (with her fist up) anyways boys. it's our time to shine. let's do our best and show them what we've got!

natsume: it's for babies! wait then it is for you mikan. (smirk)

mikan: (smiling) well i don't care even it's for babies or not, i just want you all to do your best.

Ruka: umm.. aren't you taking part mikan?

mikan: uh no..i will be nullyfying your alices. (ruka and natsume looked at her) don't worry guys, i will be alright. narumi sensei gave me some pill to make me strong and i am happy to help and they will be giving me 100 rabbits too!

ruka: uh..i didn't you were that into money..

Mikan: what? i am not into money.. it's just that i owe people some money.

Ruka: oh ok. tell me when you need money mikan. i will lend you some.

Mikan: oh that's great ruka pyon. ah you are so kind Ruka pyon.(whispers to ruca in anime style i don't know why you hang out with natsume.)

Ruka turns red and natsume starts walking away

Natsume: let's go Ruka.

Narumi sensei: ok class! settle down. i will be reading out the class 2bs' records and you decide which you want to take part in. ok so the records so far are

5 miles in 3 mins 47 seconds (run)

17 slice of pizza in 32 secs

stay in the woods for 2 hrs

toss and catsch egg for 16hrs

11,07,560 alce academy typed in a minute

ok so now tell what you guys want to take part in.

after a whike Narumi sensei came up to them and said who was doing what. hotaru was doing typing record. ruca was staying in the woods but he isn't using using his alice. i wonder how he'll do it.

Narumi sensei: natsume you'll be staying with mikan this year.

mikan: what? natsume aren't you taking part?

natsume: i never take part in it. oh ya u r new rite?

mikan: oh well (thinking oh my god! what am i supposed to do? ruka pyon would be better, natsume doesn't even talk to me..looks at him and their eyes meet and mikan quickly looks away.)

natsume" oie what are you thinking? it's not like i want to stay with you either!

oh my god! whole day with natsume..aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

narumi sensei: ok class so the recoed day starts now!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

mikan was following the class with natsume. the whole class seperated and went to their own activity. hotaru had to type a lot when she invented anything (her alice was invention) so it was a good practice for it. inchou was running. luca went to the woods.

mikan: u knw natsume..i knw hotaru can do it because she's really into money so she wouldn't let this chance go away. well inchou is good in study but i don't think running is for him. but aren't you worried for luca because he won't be using his power and be in the woods.

natsume: i know luca can do it. it's not only because of his alice that he's good with animal. haven't you ever wondered if imai(hotaru) could be good in inventing without her alice?

mikan: (surprised) no but now when i think about it, i think she would because she likes inventing and not just because it's her alice. i have seen her happy when she's inventing things. it's like her inventions are her symbol..it's like her way of showing things.

natsume: see it's the same with luca. he loves animal not just because of his alice.

mikan: (smiling) you are really close with luca aren't you (natsume looks down as he sees her smile) i mean you are rude to everyone but you are so peaceful when it comes to ruka pyon. i know you appear to be rough on the outside but i know that you are good.

natsume: (blushing) ya well you're just annoying aren't you?

mikan: natsume! i am actually being nice to you n you have to ruin it don't you?

mikan sees tsubasa and runs to him Tsubasa senpai! natsume follows mikan. mikan hugs tsubasa and natsume flinches, seeing this tsubasa gives out an awkward smile to natsume.

mikan: what are you doing here tsubasa senpai?

tsubasa: ah! i am going to break the record of eating pizza..it was 24 pizza in a minute.

mikan: wow! it was just 17 in ours!

tsubasa: do you wanna come and watch mikan? it's just there right next to the typing record.

mikan: is that ok natsume? we can watch hotaru and tsubasa senpai! plz natsume plz!

natsume: ya do whatever u want

mikan: ahhh thnks natsume. i take it back you are awesome natsume

natsume: ya you better remember it.

mikan and natsume followed tsubasa senpai. mikan saw hotaru sitting there with a computer. she waved and shouted to cheer for hotaru. hotaru saw her shouting and hit her with her baka gun!

hotaru: don't embarass me!

natsume: does she always do that to you?

mikan: ah yes. (ouch!)

natsume: and you don't get angry at her? you just let her hit you?

mikan: (smiling) it's not like she wants to hurt me or anything. it's just her way saying that she loves me. she wouldn't have hit you with her baka gun if it was you instead of me. she just hits me because wer'e best friends.

natsume looked down and smile.

natsume: you know polka dot..you are something else..

mikan: (blushing her heart skipped..woah whats happening to me?) ah ya thnks. ok lets watch tsubas senpai

he was sitting with his plate of pizza..

And the record breaking started. mikan could see both hotaru and tsubasa senpai

tsubasa senpai was piling one pizza on another and gobbled it together. everyone were laughing at the participants as they were eating. hotaru was typing so fast that her hands was invisible to human eyes.

! time was up!

tsubasa senpai had eaten 17 and a bit of another pizza in a minute so he broke the record. everyone were going to congratulate tsubasa so mikan rushed but matsume hold her back. mikan was surprised and blushed. natsume quickly let go off mikan.

natsume: i think we should see imai

mikan: uh ya..quickly forgetting about it.

hotarru! how did it go? she was surrounded by her fans. all grown ups and inventions had made her popular all over the world.

hotaru: 11, 07. 561 alice academy typed in a min. beaten last years record by 1.. (smiling)

mikan: wow u look happy it because of the money?

hotaru: well part of it. the record set was by my brother and i beat him by 1!

mikan: wow good for you.

they all returned to the hall together. they saw inchou. he was all red.

mikan: hey inchou..how did it go?

inchou: umm.. i fainted half way through the way..sobaru (hotaru's brother) had to take care of. he turned out to be in medical department. he couldn't take part this year.

mikan: lets all go and have lunch then by the time we finish i think ruca will be able to finish his record.

natsume: ya.

hotaru: i and inchou have to go. we were called jinjin in lunch.

mikan: so it's me and you then natsume

natsume: uh ya..looks like it

mikan and natsume went to central town together and bought sushi. it was natsume's treat because mikan didn't have any money.

mikan: don't worry natsume. i'll pay you back as soon as ican

natsume: aiesh! it's for you no need to pay me.


End file.
